Octoberfest
by SummerRain626
Summary: Rick and Daryl are out on a run looking for weapons to fight the Saviors. They run into an enemy that soon becomes their friend. I'm not good at summaries, just read the story. You'll like it! O/C
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except October!**

"Think it'll start?" Daryl asked Rick.

"Yeah, I do." Rick replied hopping in the truck filled with food and other supplies. The two of them just hit a gold mine.

They stopped at a store. Daryl looked in the windows checking for walkers. He saw none. He looked to his right and found a vending machine laying on its side. He remembered the doctor back home wanted some soda or "pop" as she called it before she was killed.

"Hey, gimme a hand with this." He called to Rick.

The two tried turning it over but didn't even get it halfway.

"I don't think we got it." Rick said.

Daryl looked around trying to think of what to do. He glanced back at the truck.

"Got an idea."

* * *

October was out looking for supplies, she had just come out of the back door of a convenience store. She found nothing in there; everything was either rotten, destroyed or just not there anymore.

October sighed and looked up at the sky. Just then, she heard a truck pull up. She hid behind the building and watched as two men got out.

She studied their movements. This is something she's always done, you know, in case she needed to fight.

The two men tied a rope to the back of the truck and on a vending machine. One of them drove and the other conducted. They were able to flip the machine over.

"Smart." October said and smirked. They probably have a lot of useful supplies in that truck. She thought. She took a quick minute to set up some traps.

"All this trouble for some cans of soda?" The man that got out of the truck said.

"Ain't any trouble." The other said.

October took her chance and ran out fast, hitting into one of the men. She grabbed the keys from his back pocket without him noticing.

They pulled out their guns and pointed them at her immediately.

October put her hands up. "Hi." She smiled.

"Back up!" Daryl yelled.

"Keep your hands where we can see 'em!"

"It's okay. I was just running from the dead." October lied.

"How many?" Rick asked.

"Maybe fifteen. Maybe more."

"Where?" Rick asked again.

"Like…a half a mile back. I don't take chances when there's that many. Know what I'm sayin'?'

"Yeah." Rick nodded. "We know." He put his gun down.

"Yeah, we gotta stick together. Right?" October looked to Daryl who still had his gun up.

Daryl hesitated but finally put his gun down.

"Well…sorry for running into you." October said. "I should be going now." She turned and headed off.

"I'm Rick." Rick called making October stop. "This is Daryl. What's your name."

October turned around facing the men. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She smiled.

Rick and Daryl gave the girl a strange look.

October ran off to the other side of the building. "You should get going! Think you got less then five minutes!"

Once she made sure she was completely out of sight, she lit a match and threw it in the garbage can.

"Well that was weird." Rick said to Daryl.

"Yeah."

"She didn't have a gun." Rick said. "Maybe we should follow after her. See what she's up to. Maybe even invite her back."

"Nah, she wouldn't even tell us here name." Daryl stopped suddenly when he heard a loud noise.

Rick and Daryl walked to the back of the building and saw a trash can lit up.

"Firecrackers." Rick stated.

"What the hell?" Daryl thought for moment. "Hey, I bet she swiped your keys!"

Rick felt the empty space in his pocket where the keys to truck once were. "Oh shit!"

The two men ran to front of the store, but it was too late. October was already starting down the road.

"Sorry!" She called and threw their bag out the window. "I'm such a nice person." She thought.

Rick and Daryl stood in the road dumbfounded as they watched the girl ride away with all their supplies.

* * *

October didn't get very far before she got a flat tire.

"Shit." She pulled over and looked at it. The girl knew how to change a tire, but she didn't want to have to. The men she met back there could somehow catch up to her. She had to do this quickly.

* * *

Rick and Daryl watched the girl from a distance in the woods. Daryl gestured for Rick to go around to the other side of truck.

Rick jumped out and grabbed the girl from behind. October gasped.

"Don't move and maybe we won't hurt you." He said.

"Sure thing." October smiled.

She elbowed Rick in the stomach then once he was bent over, grabbed his arm and flipped him over. He lay on the concrete on his back.

She tried to run but Daryl was there. She spun quickly dodging his punch and kicked him right where it counts. Daryl was down on his knees in pain. October tried to get back in the truck but was pushed to the ground hard by Rick.

"This is done!" He held his gun up. Daryl joined him and did the same.

"Do you guys even have any ammo?" October asked.

The two men shot the walker that was approaching them at the same time then shared a look.

"The keys." Rick said.

"Okay." October said. "I think you both know I'm not a bad person."

"Yeah, what do you know about us?" Rick took a step closer. "The keys, now."

October hesitated but then realized she didn't have much of a choice. She unwillingly reached into her pocket and took out the keys. Rick practically ripped them out of her small hand.

She sighed. "What are you gonna do to me?"

Rick and Daryl shared another look.

* * *

Rick was finishing tying up the girl's feet. He already had her hands tied, after he took her knife.

"So you guys are just gonna leave me here? You're really gonna do that?"

"No…you're coming with us." Rick said.

October's eyes widened a bit.

"You can't be trusted."

"I won't go." October shook her head. "I don't know you."

"Yeah, no one gives a shit." Daryl spat. "Get up." He grabbed the girl's arm and hauled her up. He had her by the back of her shirt and guided her to the truck. He shoved her in. She sat down on the small, uncomfortable middle seat.

Both men climbed in and sat on either sides of her.

"You can't do this." The girl said. "You can't just make me come with you guys."

"Well…I think we can." Rick said.

"You asshole."

"You take our truck, our supplies and I'm the asshole?" Rick replied.

"Wasn't yours."

"We found it first."

"I don't care, go fuck yourself."

"Someone needs to teach this little girl some manners." Daryl glared.

He grabbed the girl by her black, ratty hair and turned her towards him.

"Ow!" She yelled.

"You're comin' with us!" Daryl yelled close to her face. "Now sit there and shut the hell up, got it?"

October just stared at the man. She wasn't scared, but something told her to back off.

Daryl let her go and she calmed down.

"So," Rick started, "ya wanna tell us your name now?"

October glared. "Does that really matter?"

"It does." Rick replied.

"October." She answered too quickly. "My name is October."

Rick nodded. "Now was that so hard?" He said while starting the truck.

Daryl chuckled.

October reached up and rubbed at her head where her hair was pulled. It was difficult with her hands being tied.


	2. Chapter 2

Rick and Daryl drove around. October stayed quiet the whole time, neither of them talked to her anyway.

"We should check out this one place." Daryl said. "It's in a small town not too far from here. Might have some weapons."

October perked up a bit at the mention of weapons.

"Where? You gotta map?" Rick asked.

Daryl pulled out a small paper from his pocket and looked at it.

"Looks like we go through this Elizabeth place then down River Road. It's not far from there."

"River Road is closed." October finally spoke.

Rick and Daryl glanced at her.

"They were working on it before…everything happened. It's blocked off, we won't get through and the town you're talking about is too far for us to walk to from there."

"Us?" Daryl snorted. "You part of this?"

October glared at him. "Fine! Don't listen to me then. Waste your gas."

"You care?" Rick asked.

October didn't reply, she just sat there staring straight ahead.

"Make a right here." Daryl pointed.

* * *

The trio made their way down the road and sure enough October was right. The road was blocked off. There was no way they could get through.

October smiled to herself.

"Damn it!" Rick hit the steering wheel.

"Well…I tried to tell you." October smirked. "Came out here for nothing."

"Hey, shut up!" Rick snapped.

"It's hard to tell which way to take to go around." Daryl said looking at the map.

Rick calmed down. "Maybe we should just call it. Come back tomorrow or something. I need to get this baby food to Judith."

October couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You…you have a baby?"

Rick just glanced at the girl for a moment.

The men talked amongst themselves. October looked down and had a thought.

"I know a detour." She blurted out.

The two men looked at her. Rick turned around and started driving back the way they came.

"My friend used to live down here. I know another way around."

Daryl snorted. "Yeah, right?"

"It's the truth!"

"How do we know that?" Daryl snapped.

"You don't." October glared. "Let me help you. Just gimme a chance at least."

Rick and Daryl shared a look.

"Look, do you want weapons or not?"

The men hesitated. Rick stopped the truck and looked at October closely.

"If you try anything, ANYTHING…you'll be the one who loses."

"…I wouldn't at this point."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Daryl asked.

She gave him the stupidest look. "I'm tied up and in-between two strangers who are both armed. Why the hell would I do anything?"

"Makes a good point." Rick said. "Where do I go?"

"Just keep going back the way we came. Once we get back to Elizabeth, you're gonna make a right at the light. That will take us onto the highway."

Rick gave the girl a confused look.

"I'll show you once we get there."

* * *

October directed Rick where to go just like she said.

"We'll only be on this road for a short time. We're gonna bare off to the right up here."

"Okay." Rick said and turned.

"Then, we're gonna make another right on…I forget what the road is called."

Daryl snorted.

"It's right by a fire hall. I think it's called Wall something Street."

"You best be right." Daryl warned.

They traveled down the road a little longer.

"Wall Street?" Rick pointed.

"Yeah, that's it." October said. "Go all the way up this hill."

Rick rode up the hill for a while until they got to a stop sign.

"Where now?"

"Just keep going straight. But go to the left a little when you go up that hill because there's a bump in the road and it'll scrape underneath the truck."

Rick and Daryl looked at each other, October didn't notice.

"When you get to the bottom of the hill, make a right."

When the time came, Rick listened to the girl.

"We're gonna be on this road for a while, but once we get to the end, you'll know where we are."

Rick glanced at October. "Okay."

They finally reached the end of the road. They came out right where the end of the construction was.

"Hmm." Daryl said. "Looks like ya were tellin' the truth."

October nodded.

Rick continued down the road.

"So…now you know that you can trust me, how about you untie me." She held her hands out.

"Hold up, now." Rick said. "Just because you showed us a road to take doesn't make you trustworthy."

October put her hands down.

"How do we know this ain't firecrackers in a trash can?" Daryl snapped.

"It's not!" October glared. "If anyone has issues with trusting people, it's me. So you should be flattered."

Daryl and October continued to glare at each other.

* * *

"It's just up ahead." Daryl pointed.

"We'll walk from here." Rick said and parked the truck. "You're coming with us." He cut the ties on the girl's ankles but kept her hands tied.

The two men got out. October struggled as she crawled across. She got out on Daryl's side. As soon as, she threw her legs over the seat, Daryl grabbed her arm and pulled her out.

"Move." He shoved her forward.

October glared back at him. He put his hand on the back of her neck and moved her along.

"Don't touch me!" She snapped.

* * *

The trio made their way to the shop that Daryl mentioned. Everything was gone, they found one gun and very little ammo.

"Damn it." Daryl said.

"It's all gone." Rick said.

"I figured it would be." October added.

"Yeah?" Daryl walked closer to her. "Then why didn't ya say anythin'?"

"Would you have listened to me?" October said wide eyed. "I had to convince you to let me show you how to get here."

The redneck glared at the small girl.

"Let's just go." Rick said walking out the door.

October followed him out but Daryl pulled her back. She glared at him yet again, but just sighed.

* * *

Back on the road, Rick and Daryl talked while October listened to their conversation.

"We have to find a place to stay the night." Rick said. "We're too far from home and it's getting dark."

"Yeah." Was all Daryl replied.

There was a brief silence as they drove in the dark.

"I don't know what we're gonna do." Rick said. "We need more guns if we're gonna fight the Saviors."

October's head sprang up.

"Yeah. We'll just have to keep lookin'." Daryl said.

"Y-you guys are gonna fight the Saviors?"

They stared at October in disbelief.

"You know about the Saviors?" Rick asked.

"They haven't found me yet…but I know about them." October grew nervous. "They'd probably just kill me and take my stuff."

"That's not what they do." Rick said. "They make you work for them."

"Yeah, but…it's just me."

There was another silent moment.

October thought long and hard about her decision.

"I have an idea." She finally spoke. "Let's go back to my place. You can stay the night there."

"I don't know how I feel about that." Rick said.

"It's only like fifteen minutes from here. It's your best bet." October gave him a serious look.

"I don't know."

"You guys want guns, right? I have guns…more than I need."

Rick looked to Daryl who didn't seem convinced.

"I've decided that…I wanna help you guys."

"Why?" Daryl snapped.

"I don't know." October shrugged. "I just do."

They shared another look.

Rick sighed. "Where do I go?"


	3. Chapter 3

The three arrived at October's house. She lived on a farm, all they could see was a cornfield.

"It's just right up there." October pointed.

"Maybe for our safety and yours we should park back here." Rick said.

"Don't bother. We'll be hidden by the corn." October said cooly.

Rick and Daryl looked at each other before following the girl's instructions.

They drove through a pathway in the cornfield then parked outside a farmhouse.

The men hopped out of the truck. October got out on Rick's side this time.

"No wonder they haven't found you yet." Rick said. "But what do you do when the corn dies?"

"It's okay. I live underground so they'll never find me." October began to walk away.

"Hey." Rick stopped her. He cut the ties on her hands.

She nodded to him.

"Lead the way." He said.

October took them to her shed where she keeps most of her guns. She took a minute to unlock the door.

"Wow." Rick said once they were inside.

"Yeah, it's quite the collection." October said proudly. "You can take 'em all."

Rick and Daryl gave each other an incredulous look.

"Why?" Daryl snapped.

"I'm letting you take all my guns and you're questioning me?"

"Oh believe me," Rick said, "we plan to take them all anyway, but…how could you be so…nonchalant about this?"

"I don't even use guns." October shrugged. "I don't need them."

Rick and Daryl couldn't believe what they just heard. Surely this girl was stupid…or crazy. They just shrugged it off and loaded the guns and ammo into the truck.

"You guys hungry?" October asked. "I can make us something good."

"Lead the way." Rick repeated his words from earlier.

October led the men inside. She lived underneath the farmhouse.

Rick and Daryl looked around.

"What is this place?" Daryl asked.

"My grandfather built it." October replied. "Who knew it would ever come in handy."

* * *

Rick and Daryl sat at the table and grilled October while she cooked.

"How old are you anyway?" Rick asked.

"Twenty-one."

"And it's just you here?" Daryl asked.

October stopped what she was doing and turned to face the men.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Just me. It was my brother and I for a while. He went out one day and…I don't know he just never came back." October finished quietly. "I've been alone for a long time."

Daryl put his head down.

"Sorry." Rick said.

October shrugged. "He was a douchebag anyway."

October put the food on the table. They all started eating.

* * *

"What's this?" Daryl pointed out the window. "This tent with a bunch of tables?"

October looked at the men and smiled. She didn't answer right way.

"I was having my graduation party when the dead people started walking around. I was fresh outta high school."

Rick's eyes widened a bit. "Sorry."

"Don't be." October smirked. "It couldn't have happened at a better time. I was trying to think of way to tell my parents I didn't want to go to college."

They just looked at her.

"I'm kidding." She laughed. "Can I ask you something, though?"

Rick nodded.

"Were you a cop?"

He gave her a questioning look. "How'd you know?"

"Wasn't the first time I've been…arrested." She smirked.

Daryl snorted.

"Got somethin' to say?"

"Yeah, how 'bout 'lair'?"

"I didn't lie about anything."

"Right." Daryl said.

October gave the man a weird look. "Anyway…I was training to become a stunt double. You know, like in movies? I could probably kick both of your asses."

"You already did." Rick said.

"Maybe." Daryl said.

"Let's go then." October said.

"No, thanks."

"Why? You scared?"

"Scared? Of a lil thang like you?" Daryl snorted.

"Oh you'd be surprised."

"Enough." Rick said. "Let's not be rude to our host." He gave Daryl a winky face. October noticed and rolled her eyes.

"We appreciate the guns and the hospitality." Rick said again.

"Yeah, well…listen, I don't mind helping you guys it's just…" October took a step closer to where Rick was standing and squinted her eyes. "This is just a temporary thing, right?"

"Of course." Rick replied.

"Good." October nodded. "Now if you shut up, I'll tell you something." She leaned forward in her seat. "If you guys are planning to fight the Saviors then you're gonna a lot of guns. Way more than what you got from me."

"Yeah? Tell us something we don't know." Said Daryl.

"Well, I know where you can get them. There's a school. It's where I went to high school. Only about ten maybe fifteen minutes away from here. A couple people were holed up in there. They had a lot of guns. They're dead now, but their guns are still there."

"How do you know that?" Daryl asked.

"I don't, but…if they are…how could you pass it up?"

"What kept you from it?" Rick asked.

"It's overrun. Too many for me to deal with alone, but I bet the three of us could."

"Why are you doing this?" Rick asked. "What's in it for you?"

October shrugged. "I just go with my gut."

Rick and Daryl shared a look.

"So, what do you say? We doing this tomorrow?"

Rick thought for a moment. It was dangerous they knew that, and they're still not sure about this girl. But they NEED weapons. He'll do anything to protect his family.

Rick sighed. "Yeah. Let's do it."

"Cool. We can take my truck."

* * *

Rick, Daryl and October arrived at the high school like they said the next day. October took them to the front of the building.

"Maybe we should go around back." Rick suggested.

"Why?" October asked. "You think that's going to change things if the dead are still inside?"

Rick looked to Daryl who just shrugged.

The doors were locked. October took out a contraption that had two suction cups on each side. She stuck them on the window of one of the doors then pulled back the lever. Letting it go, it cleanly shattered the glass.

Rick and Daryl were amazed.

October stood on the metal piece that separated the top and bottom windows on the door and hopped inside. She glanced down the hall.

"We're good." She said to both of them.

They climbed inside as well.

"Okay, they were mainly staying in the study hall room and the cafeteria. Study hall is closer." October took off down the hall with Rick and Daryl following behind.

They reached the room and October looked in the little window on the door. She could see some of the dead walking around in there. She could also see their guns.

"We can handle ten, right?"

"We can." Rick said.

She pulled out a pair of bow cutters and was about to cut the chain on the door.

"Let me." Daryl said.

"Oh, sure." She passed them to Daryl without hesitation.

Daryl cut the chains and they all went in. They killed the walkers very easily and took their weapons.

Rick lifted up a blanket that was covering something. He revealed more guns that they assumed the people were hiding. "This is great." Rick nodded.

"I knew they'd still be here." October said. "We should check the cafeteria, too."

"Let's take these out to the truck first." Said Rick.

* * *

The trio were walking back down the hall to the cafeteria when October thought she heard something.

"Did you guys hear that?" She stopped.

They heard a noise coming from around the corner. A few moans were heard.

"I think it's just a few of them." Daryl said.

"We should be good then." October nodded.

Suddenly, a bunch more came from around the bend. They were headed right for the three of them.

"Shit!" October yelled.

They turned around to run back the way they came, but the dead were coming from that direction too.

"Oh…fuck!" Daryl breathed.

"I know what to do." October said. "You guys run straight down that hall. You'll see the cafeteria at the end."

"What about you?" Rick asked.

"I'm gonna trap them in the stairwell."

"You sure about that?" Rick asked. "One of us could…"

"No, just go. I've got this. Trust me, I'm a lot faster than you."

Rick nodded.

"Okay, go!" October yelled.

Rick and Daryl ran down the hall.

"Hey! Over here!" October yelled to get the attention of the dead. "Come on! Follow me!"

She had them follow her into the stairwell. October killed a few in front, getting blood all over her clothes. Some of the dead were grabbing at her legs. She struggled to get free, kicking them as hard as she could. She ran up the stairs and out the double doors locking them behind her. She heard more moans upstairs and decided not to stick around. She ran down the other stairwell and back to the bottom where she led the dead in the first place and locked those doors, too.

October sighed once the job was done. She took off down the hall to catch up with Rick and Daryl.

She banged on the doors to get their attention. They let her in.

"You all right?" Rick asked her.

"Piece of cake." October said out of breath.

Rick patted her shoulder.

"Look, we have to hurry. There's more of them upstairs."

"Yeah, we found a few more guns in here, like you said."

October nodded.

Rick started to say, "We appreciate you—"

He stopped when they heard moans again. They sounded as if they were getting closer. They looked out the window and saw them approaching.

"Thank me later!" October said. "This way!"

She led them out of the cafeteria and down a short hallway.

"There's walkers outside now, too!" Daryl yelled.

"We have to go to the woodshop room. There's an underground tunnel."

They gave October a weird look.

"It's the only way! Now, come on!"

The two older men followed October to the woodshop room.

"It's over here." She called.

She lifted up a secret door.

"Why is this here?" Daryl asked.

"I don't know. In case of emergency? It'll lead us into the woods."

October was about to climb down the ladder.

"Let me go first." Rick offered.

"Quickly."

Rick climbed down followed by October, Daryl was last. He closed the door behind him.

"Where?" Rick asked.

"Straight ahead." October said. "The only way we can go."

"How'd you even know this was down here?" Rick asked as they ran.

"My brother used to work at the school. He told me about it. This is actually my first time being down here. I wasn't even totally sure it existed. My brother lies a lot, I was hoping he was telling the truth about this."

* * *

They ran for a long time, until they got to the end of the tunnel. Rick climbed up the ladder and opened the little trap door with difficulty. Grass and moss had grown over top of the door. He looked around once it was open.

"We're good." He yelled down to October and Daryl.

Rick put his hand out for October. She took it and he helped pull her out.

"I'm sorry." October said once they were all outside.

Rick gave the girl a confused look. "Why?"

"I thought there would be more. It was more trouble than I thought."

"Don't apologize." Rick said. "You helped us out a lot by getting us these guns. Now…we can trust you." Rick held his hand out.

October blinked. She took it and they shook hands.


	4. Chapter 4

The three were back at October's house. They were drinking some wine that the girl had stocked on a shelf. It had just been her there for a long time so she never drank. But this called for a celebration.

"Is October you're real name?" Rick asked the girl.

"Yeah. Well, it's actually October Fest."

"You're name is Octoberfest?" Daryl asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, like my first name is October and my last name is Fest."

The two men laughed.

"Are you making fun of me?" October asked.

"No, no." Rick said. "It's a great name." He laughed.

She gave the man an annoyed look.

"Well, I didn't name myself."

"I wasn't being sarcastic." He said. "It's a great name. Unique."

"Yeah." Was all October said.

"I wanna make a toast to October for getting us the guns." Rick said and held his glass up. The man was getting tipsy. It's been a long time since he had alcohol.

"To October." The two men said.

October sighed.

"How long have you been here, you know, by yourself?" Rick asked October.

The girl hesitated. "My mom passed away before…all this. My dad died at the start. And well, I already told you about my brother."

"Yeah, he really gone?" Daryl snapped.

"What?" October asked. She was taken aback by his question.

"Earlier, when we were in that tunnel at the school, you said, "my brother _lies_ a lot" instead of he _lied_ a lot. So…he really dead?"

October didn't answer right away, she was taking in what Daryl just asked her.

"I said it that way because I don't know what happened to him. Is he dead? More than likely, but…you never know."

October put her head down, she was a little hurt and sad.

There was a brief silence.

"I didn't mean to…" Daryl trailed off.

October cleared her throat. "It's fine."

"So you've been alone pretty much since the start?" Rick asked.

October nodded sadly.

Rick looked at Daryl.

"How many walkers have you killed?" Rick asked the girl.

She blinked at him. "Huh?"

"Just answer the question."

October shook her head. "A lot, I guess. I don't kept count of that. I don't know anyone who does."

"How many people have you killed?" Asked Rick.

"One." October said roughly.

"Why?"

"Because he was trying to steal my food." She answered honestly.

"He was trying to take your food?" Rick looked at her more closely.

"That's right." She crossed her arms.

"Did he try to harm you in anyway?"

"I don't know. I didn't give him the chance." October shook her head. "Sorry, why are you asking me this?"

"We're from a place. We have a community. People. You should come back with us." Rick suggested.

October didn't know what to think. She felt like she was put on the spot.

"…um…"

"I know what you're thinking, but…I think you would fit in great there. And we could use you as a fighter. You're strong, smart and really good out there. Join us in fighting the Saviors." Rick finally finished his speech.

"Wow." October said and looked down. "I don't know. You've given me a lot to think about."

"Why not just give it try?" Rick asked.

"I-I don't know…I've been alone for such a long time. I don't know how I'd be around other people. I think I'm better on my own."

"I used to think that, too." Daryl finally spoke. "I was wrong, just like you are now. No one can make it on their own."

"Well, I've managed it this far." October said. "And besides, I don't wanna leave my farm."

"Why don't you just sleep on it?" Rick suggested. "Think about it, tell us in the morning."

October nodded.

* * *

The three talked some more in the sitting room. After a while, Rick passed out. He snored loudly.

"Wow, he must really be tired." October laughed.

"Yeah." Daryl said.

There was a brief pause.

"Hey, um, I'm sorry I…kicked you in the nuts the other day. I know you won't take my word for this, but I wasn't actually aiming for that area."

"Mhmm." Daryl said.

"You, uh…all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good."

Rick mumbled something in his sleep making the two of them chuckle.

"So, was your brother older or younger?" Daryl asked.

"Older." October replied. "We were eighteen months apart."

"You said, he was…a douchebag?"

"He was." October giggled.

"Why do ya say that?"

She shrugged and took a sip of her wine. "He was mean…to a lot of people. He would eat all the food we would find and not leave me any. He only cared about himself."

"Sounds familiar." Daryl said.

October smiled at him.

The two of them just sat there for a while.

"Are you tired?" October asked Daryl.

"Nah."

"You sure? I can leave if you wanna go to bed?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm not tired at all."

"Oh." October brightened up. "In that case, wanna fool around for a while?"

"Pfft." Daryl said.

"I'm serious."

"I don't think so."

"Why not? Something wrong with me?" October asked innocently.

"No, uh, not at all. You're very…" Daryl trailed off. He was getting uncomfortable.

"Yeah?"

"You're, you know…you're plenty…" The older man actually blushed.

October giggled.

Daryl glared.

"Okay, so let's do it."

"…we can't."

"Oh, I see. You're gay." October gave him a disappointed face.

"Hey, I ain't gay, little girl!"

"Then why won't you have sex with me?"

"Cause I don't want to." The man answered roughly.

"Okay, okay." October put her hands up. "I'm sorry. I just thought I'd ask."

Rick snored loudly.

"Well, I think I'm gonna hit the hay."

"Okay." Daryl said.

"If you change your mind, you know where my room is." October giggled.

"Stop it." Daryl said.

"Sorry." She walked away. "Goodnight."

"Night."

October stood outside her bedroom. "Oh and Daryl, if you get cold, come cuddle with me." She smiled and closed the door behind her.

Daryl put his head back and sighed in relief.

Rick mumbled something unintelligent in his sleep and chuckled.

"Shut up." Daryl said.


	5. Chapter 5

"You can take whatever you want, just don't, you know, take it all." October said to the men.

"You got all this food and you were trying to take our truck?" Daryl said.

"I like to stay stocked."

The three carried out a few boxes and loaded them onto the truck.

"Well, I wish there was a way we could convince you to come back with us." Rick said. "But I understand."

"Yeah." October said. "And who knows…we might see each other again someday." She smiled.

Rick nodded. He hugged the girl tightly. "Thank you…for everything."

They pulled apart.

"Of course." October said. She looked at Daryl.

The two hugged each other quickly.

"Take care of yourself." Daryl said.

"You too." She winked at him.

He looked away embarrassed. It made October laugh.

* * *

Rick and Daryl hopped up in the truck.

"You have everything?" October asked.

"I think we're good." Daryl replied.

"If you change your mind, our place is called, Alexandria." Rick said. "It's—"

"Oh, I know where that's at." October said. "Thanks. And if you guys ever need anything, you know where to find me." The girl smiled her pretty smile.

Rick nodded. "Well, we should get going."

October stepped back as they started the truck.

They waved at the girl one last time before they rode down the pathway. October didn't stop waving until they were out of sight.

She walked down the pathway and watched them as they rode away down the road. They were gone now. October just stood there for a while.

* * *

October got a knot in her throat. She didn't want to leave her farm, but she couldn't help but think maybe she was making a mistake.

"Oh well." October said out loud. She turned and started making her way back to her house.

"Oh well, huh?" A voice said making October jump.

She spun around. A man was standing there with a gun to her head.

She glared at him. "What do you want?"

"Let's go inside. Have a little chat." The man said.

October hesitated. She slowly turned back around and started walking.

"That's it." He said.

October stopped. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Suddenly, the black haired girl spun around fast as lightning and tripped the man with her leg. He fell backwards onto the ground.

October ran as fast as she could back to her house. However, she felt a sharp pain in her leg, it made her fall to the ground.

She looked at her leg. It was bleeding, the man had shot her. She groaned at the pain.

"Let's have that chat now." The man said.

October put her head down. She knew she lost.

* * *

The man punched October in the face again. He had her tied to a chair.

"I'll never talk." She said.

"You will." The man kicked her. "Who were those men and where were they going?"

"G-go to the hell." October said weakly.

"Oh, we'll all be goin' there, honey."

He hit the girl again. She groaned.

"I'm not gonna keep this up much longer." The man said. "Now are ya gonna tell me or do I have to kill ya?"

"Yeah." October said. It was barely audible.

"What was that, darlin'?"

"You're gonna have to kill me." October said.

The man glared at her for a while then grinned evilly. He cut the ties around her, she fell to the floor gasping.

"Fine. Have it your way." The man quickly slit the girl's throat.

She laid there gasping for air as she choked on her own blood.

The last thing she saw was the man's evil face.

The last thing she heard was the man's evil laugh.

The last thing she thought was, "I should have gone with them."

* * *

Rick and Daryl continued traveling.

"This ended up being a pretty successful trip." Rick said. "Wish we had more guns, though."

Daryl turned up the song that was playing and handed Rick a candy bar.

"You all right?" Rick asked Daryl.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Daryl glanced out the window.

Something was bothering the hunter, and it wasn't the guns.

"That girl really came through for us." Rick said.

"October." Daryl said.

"What?"

"Her name was October, not "that girl." Daryl said roughly.

"I know." Rick said.

Daryl didn't have a comment for that. He couldn't stop thinking about "that girl" since they pulled out of her driveway. He felt stupid for it, but he couldn't help it.

Rick sighed. "You know, I really wish she would have came with us."

"Yeah, well…can't save everyone." Daryl said.

He looked out his window, and down the road that they already passed.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Thank you for sticking around for this story! Unfortunately we are at the end :( I hope you liked it, I'm sorry if you didn't. Not all endings are happy, though. That's just life. But...if you're reading my other stories, you might see october again ;) Well I love you all and thank you for the reviews! Please review this last chapter and tell me what you think!**


End file.
